


Late Night Visitor

by Goobykeding



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Loss of Virginity, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goobykeding/pseuds/Goobykeding
Summary: Story takes place in North Yankton before the major bank heist. Serena's older brother, Elliot has his friends over for a drink. After they all pass out from drinking, one of his friends who happens to still awake, comes to her room to visit her.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always tend to use the same oc but hey it's a random smut that I thought of one day. And it's my longest one so far. I hope you all enjoy. Also I wanted to try something a little different with my writing style. So this one is in a third person point of view.

Serena was sitting in her bed reading a book and the sounds of laughing and yelling going on brought her attention away from her book. It was most likely her brother, Elliot, drinking with his friends in the kitchen again. She reached over to the night stand next to her, eyes still glued to the pages to grab her glass of water but it was empty. She placed her bookmark between the pages and closed her book with a sigh tossing it on the bed before heading upstairs to the kitchen to refill her cup. She looked around the kitchen table seeing Elliot and his three friends sitting around with a couple of cases of Piswasser on it. She leaned over the sink to run the water before she slid her cup underneath the water. She shifted her weight to her right leg and heat rose to her cheeks as she felt that she was being watched.

"Hey Trevor quit staring at my sister's ass!" Elliot yelled throwing a bottle cap at his chest and it bounced off hitting the floor.  
Serena looked back at the kitchen table tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and slightly amused. This time she was leaning her back against the counter top. Apparently, Trevor wasn't the only one that was staring at her. His other friend, Michael who she had a bit of a crush on, happens to be sitting behind Elliot. His eyes were slowly looking up from her legs to her chest before he made eye contact with her. She nervously smiled at him while Brad was banging his fist on the table and laughing at an irritated, swearing, Trevor for getting caught staring.  
"And you! Is it really necessary to come out of your fucking room wearing practically nothing?!" he continued to yell. His brown eyes were already slightly reddened from the alcohol.  
"I'm just wearing shorts and a tank top. I don't need to dress up just to get a glass of water in my own house Elliot. Besides, I wouldn't have to wear shorts if you lowered the temperature on the damn heater," she snapped back taking a sip of her water.  
"Yeah? Take a look outside its snowing out there. But you don't know that because all you do is stay at home and in your room all day like a hermit and read books or watch movies."  
"Well maybe I'm reading a good book right now. Besides if you picked up a book once in a while maybe you'll learn something," she replied as she started to go back downstairs.  
"Watch out for her guys, she has no friends so she'll chat your ear off if given the chance," he said.  
Serena simply just flipped him off and continued her decent down the stairs and into her room. 

She plopped back down on the bed and picked her book back up. A couple of hours later, all the noise and laughter finally quieted down. Serena sighed, relieved for the much needed silence rolled over on to her stomach to stretch out with her feet up in the air kicking back and forth slightly and continued to read her book. Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. Figuring it was going to be her brother coming to drunkenly yell at her for something again, she didn't even bother looking back at the door and said come in. The door opened and shut quietly making her look over her shoulder. It wasn't her brother standing there. It was one of his friends, Michael, and his eyes were fixed on the round curve of her ass that stuck out from the bottom of her shorts that she had facing the door. Serena quickly closed her book and sat up criss crossing her legs. Michael's eyes wandered down from her cleavage to her exposed thighs.

"Everyone else is passed out drunk and I got bored," he said bringing his eyes to her face.  
"So you decided to come see little old me?" you asked.  
"Yeah because you're still awake. So what's the book you're reading about?" he asked sitting on the bed next to you.  
"It's about an actor named Issac, that worked for Fred's Pictures. He was supposed to do a cartoon for them but he wanted to do a live action film for a different studio. Eventually, he ended up being missing and no one knows what happened to him," she replied.  
"Jeez. I think I've heard about that." he said scooting a bit closer to her.  
"Yeah. There were a lot of theories about it," she said  
"Elliot said that you liked movies?" he asked.  
"Uh huh. Solomon Richards movies mostly."  
"Nice. Me too. Nothing like a movie with a two hour plot where the hero looks good and defeats evil."

Serena chuckled at his enthusiasm and he moved even closer to her. His hand was now on the bed right behind her near her ass as he leaned his weight on it. Michael slowly brought his face into the crook of her neck and took in the scent of her perfume. She looked over at him noticing that his blue eyes were half lidded and he leaned in brushing his lips against hers. Serena pulled back from him slightly and looked away due to her heart rate raising and heat rising to her cheeks.  
"W...wait. What are you doing? Elliot will kill you," she said looking away from him.  
"He doesn't have to find out about it sweetheart," he whispered into her exposed neck kissing it lightly. Serena closed her eyes and bit her lower lip holding in a gasp from the tingling sensation this brought her.  
"We can't. I've... I've never..." she stuttered looking back to him.  
"It's okay. I'll be nice and gentle with you. I'll make you feel real good. I promise," he whispered. She could smell the booze emitting from his breath that he was drinking earlier and assumed that maybe he was just drunk and stumbled into her room.  
"You've been drinking. Maybe you should just go and sleep it off like the rest of your friends," she said.  
"I'm not drunk though. I didn't drink as much as the guys. Mostly because Elliot, Trevor, and Brad decided to try and out drink each other. I didn't want one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning so I didn't join in on their little drinking game," he replied.

Serena looked away from his gaze yet again. She didn't know what she wanted. Sure she always had a crush on him but now he was in her room alone and clearly he wanted her. Michael lightly grabbed her chin and pulled her to face him. He brushed his lips against hers once again. Instead of pulling away and kicking him out of her room like her racing mind was telling her to she closed her eyes and leaned into it. Michael licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth so he could slip his tongue in. His hand that was on her chin moved down to her thigh and he lightly brushed his finger tips against it causing light goosebumps to rise from her skin. His hand moved up to her shoulder and he gently pushed her down. She kicked her legs out from underneath her and let her feet dangle off the bed as she laid back. Michael leaned over her and buried his face into her neck kissing and lightly biting it. Making Serena close her eyes and moan lightly. His hand worked its way under her tank top and up to her right breast and he squeezed it over the lace bra she was wearing. He rubbed his thumb over her hardening nipple before lifting her shirt over her head. She propped herself up on her elbows and brought her mouth back to his for another kiss as his hand snaked around her back and unclasped her bra. Serena's heart rate went up and she shakily tried to grab her bra holding it in place before he could even pull it off of her. 

"Hey. Hey it's okay. Don't be so nervous," Michael whispered looking her in the eyes with his hand placed over hers.  
She hesitantly moved her hands away allowing him to pull her bra off to expose her plump round breasts. She heard a low grunt eliciting from Michael letting her know that he liked what he sees. He sat up and unbuttoned his red flannel shirt and tossed it somewhere on the floor and asked her to move up some. Serena pulled herself up as he requested and rested her head on her pillows. He crawled up her and buried his face in between her cleavage and then brought one of her nipples into his mouth and lightly bit and licked it. She moaned as he licked his way past her collar bone and up to her neck and then nibbled on her ear lobe.

His hand moved down and was now resting right on her upper thigh. Michael's hand slowly crept up into the bottom of her shorts and pulled her panties to the side and rubbed his thumb along her wet folds. A sudden gasp had left her lips and she wrapped her hands around his waist burying her face into his neck as she felt him slip a finger inside of her entrance. She lightly bit his neck and moaned as Michael pushed another finger inside sliding them in and out slowly. After a few minutes, he removed his hand and tugged on the top of her shorts pulling them off. Michael's eyes slowly trailed down her naked body before sitting up and digging into his back pocket for a condom. He opened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans pulling them off along with his boxers. Serena glanced down at him while he gave himself a couple of tugs before rolling the condom over his penis. She swallowed her saliva as her eyes widened at the size of him. Butterflies were churning in her stomach as Michael came back down and felt him rub the tip of his penis against her velvety bundle of nerves.  
"Don't worry baby. I'll take it nice and slow," he said before brushing his lips against hers. Noticing her sudden change in behavior.  
"You promise?" she asked.  
"I promise," he whispered pressing his lips to her temple.

Serena nodded her head giving him permission and he moved her legs up slowly pushing himself inside of her. She grunted and bit her lower lip as she felt herself throbbing from Michael's thick girth stretching out her inner walls. He asked her if she was okay before he started his slow rhythm. Not long after, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck whispering in his ear that she wanted him to go faster. Michael happily obliged and picked up the pace eliciting in long drawn out moans coming from the back of Serena's throat. She was nearing her orgasm as Michael's thrusts were becoming more frantic signaling that he was also close. A few thrusts later she moaned rather loudly causing Michael to press his mouth against hers to quiet her as she felt the wave of ecstasy wash over her. He was breathing heavily and groaned against her lips as he continued his movements chasing after his own orgasm. He gripped on to her thighs and buried his head into her neck to cover up his loud groan as he finally came. He stayed there laying on top of her while he caught his breath bringing his head up looking into her eyes.

"How was that? Did I hurt you?" he panted.  
"No. You were great," she said with a smile forming on her lips.  
Michael chuckled and kissed her before crawling off of her to get dressed. She also got up and walked over to her dresser to find some clothes to put on. As she pulled open one of the drawers, Michael grabbed her hips from behind and pressed his chest against her back kissing her neck.  
"Damn. You are just gorgeous," he muttered.  
"You really think so?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I do," he replied before letting go to finish getting dressed.  
Serena threw on a large t-shirt and a clean pair of underwear before sitting back on the bed. Michael moved over to her and placed his hand behind her head and kissed her forehead before he walked over to the bedroom door. He turned the knob and opened it.

"Wait. You never locked the door?" Serena asked.  
"No I didn't. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have liked it if I just came in here and locked it behind me."  
"Probably not. But what if my brother came in here?" she asked.  
"Well he didn't. Besides everyone else is passed out anyways. You worry too much," he replied.  
"I know. Will I see you again?"  
"Of course baby. I better head back upstairs. Goodnight," he said before shutting the door behind him.  
Serena could hear the faint creeks coming from the stairs as she pulled the blankets down and crawled underneath them before shutting off the lamp on her night stand. She rolled over to her side and squeezed a pillow in her arms. The last thing on her mind before falling asleep was hoping that Elliot will never find out about what you did with Michael.


End file.
